Porque lo siento
by yumita
Summary: Dos almas que no esperaban ser unidas. Una historia que habla del transcurso del tiempo y de gente perdida.
1. Chapter 1

Repasa su reflejo en el espejo una última vez. Ukyo dio color a sus párpados, encrespado sus pestañas, delineado con negro el contorno bajo de sus ojos azul oscuro, tiñó de rojo sus labios y puso colorete a sus pómulos; peinó su cabellera pelirroja y la ató en un moño en lo alto de su cabeza, escogió para ella una mini falda oscura y una camiseta de escote un poco exagerado, le enseñó durante dos duras semanas a inventarse esa confianza única que un par de altos tacones obliga a destilar y unos cuantos movimientos de feminidad que le serían, según ella, bastante útiles.

¡Y rayos que su amiga hizo un buen trabajo con su imagen! ...

_**"Si la del espejo no fuera yo seguro me enamoraría de mí"**_; piensa el muchacho convertido ahora en una dulce mujercita de contextura aparentemente delicada, como cualquier chica de veintitrés que contara con poca estatura y un aire de inocencia enmarcando un rostro bonito.

La emperifollada pelirroja cree mentira que su amiga haya trabajado tanto en su imagen para una insignificante reunión con una chica...siendo él, superficialmente, de igual sexo.

Ella aludió a la necesidad de parecer una chica en toda su expresión, apuntando a sus gestos toscos y a la sobriedad de sus expresiones es que cualquiera creería que sostiene una inclinación sexual mal camuflada.

Tendo Akane...Ryoga le mostró una fotografía de ella, y se la mostró tantas veces que tiene el rostro sonriente de la chica tatuado en la memoria, hecho que le es bastante desagradable.

Al parecer su buen amigo no confiaba en que la distinguiría del resto, así que bien le gustaría saber, que apenas puso un pie en el bar la supo reconocer muy sentada en una mesa y con una jarra de cerveza delante.

Sin embargo, no fue a ella directamente sino que se dirigió al tocador a pasos apurados pero concentrada siempre en que no se le doblara un taco.

Está algo nerviosa, porque si un defecto tiene Saotome es su incapacidad para pensar lo que va a decir antes de decirlo...y es tal la magnitud de esta característica suya que la admite y la asume como propia, porque negarla sería muy descarado.

Ya se puede imaginar a Ukyo y a Ryoga paseándose nerviosos, comiéndose las uñas con mil escenas en mente de cómo Saotome puede estropear el plan que hace dos semanas habían ingeniado. ¡Pero es que no había otra opción! ...La chiquilla Tendo conoce a Ukyo y también a las amigas de ella que están disponibles esta noche, por tanto y como dice el dicho "Para situaciones desesperadas, soluciones desesperadas".

Respira hondo elevando su busto.

Por esta noche sería una chica en toda la regla.

Abandona el cuartito de baño, hediendo y sucio por igual cabe mencionar, para caminar hasta la famosa señorita Tendo. Evade mesas y personas a su paso, hasta que llega junto a ella.

La joven eleva el rostro y la mira con cierta curiosidad, antes de preguntar:

**-¿Saotome Ranko?**

**-¿Tendo Akane?** - le sonríe ladeando el rostro.

La chica hace un gesto con la mano, invitándola a sentarse frente a ella.

Ya sentadas la una frente a la otra, la de cabello azulado le confiesa algo insegura:

-**Como tardabas pedí una cerveza para ti, ¿No te molesta, verdad?**

**-Claro que no** - esboza una sonrisa algo temblorosa, y se fija en la jarra de ella cuyo contenido alcanza hasta algo mas bajo de la mitad, y piensa: _"Si claro... para mí, seguro lo pidió para ella"._

-**Qué bueno...¿Y? ¿De qué querías hablarme, Ranko?**

_"¿Y desde cuando le permití llamarme por mi nombre?"_; piensa la pelirroja, achicando la mirada.

Akane enarca la ceja derecha antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

-**Es...Es sobre Ryoga de quién quiero hablarte.**

**-¡Oh! Hibiky** -pronuncia después de tragar y dejar la jarra sobre la mesa.

Ranma creyó que diría algo más pero no fue así. Tendo resulta ser una chica muy extraña.

Es linda, pero no la clase de chica por la que voltearía para echar un segundo vistazo si se la encontrase por la calle.

Tiene una larga cabellera azulada que lleva suelta, su rostro pálido apenas lleva maquillaje y su vestir es sencillo, lo cual le hace pensar que Ukyo exageró más de la cuenta con su imagen.

Pero hay algo distinto en esta chica, que sentada frente a ella, se entretiene viendo una discusión de borrachos un poco más lejos de ella. No puede adivinar de qué se trata, no por el momento.

**-Supe que terminaron hace poco...-** habló de nuevo, llamando su atención.

**-No tan poco** - se encoge de hombros y mirándola directo a los ojos, agrega -**Todavía no comprendo el motivo de esta reunión, ¿Puedes ir directo al grano?**

**-Está bien** - sonríe sintiéndose, de pronto, un poco incómoda.

Akane apunta a la mujer que trae su trago, el cual deposita delante de ella. Ranma musita un gracias y la mujer se va.

-**Es que me gusta Hibiky Ryoga y...** -comienza diciendo, sin saber bien como terminar la frase.

Había ensayado tantas veces lo que diría y adivinado sus respuestas, pero ahora nada de eso sirve. Pareciera como si todo aquello se hubiera borrado de su mente.

-**No tenemos nada que nos una. Ve a por él -** le dice dando a entender que le importa menos la vida sentimental del joven.

Ranko arruga el ceño y da un sorbo a su cerveza. Nunca le ha gustado beber, pero siente que debe consentir a su compañera. Se lame los labios antes de hablar, habiendo pensado mientras bebía las palabras que diría a continuación:

**-Duraron mucho, así que pensé que tal vez...**

**-¿Te preocupas por los sentimientos de alguien que no conoces?** -la interrumpe entornando la mirada.

Ranko abre la boca y vuelve a cerrarla, sin saber bien qué responder. Ya no sabía si es muy torpe al escoger las palabras a decir o ella es lo bastante lista para reparar en detalles verbales...finalmente, sostiene que es por un poco de ambas causas.

-**¿Eres amiga de él? -**suspira pesadamente, Akane **-¿Te ha pedido que vinieras y actúes todo esto?** -le pregunta, apoyando un codo encima de la mesa y su rostro en la palma de su mano.

**-É-Él nunca haría eso. Para que lo sepas él ya te superó -** le miente, creyendo defender la dignidad de su camarada.

-**Oh sí...** - desviando la mirada a su trago, añade enarcando ambas cejas **-Por eso me llama cuando está borracho diciendo que me ama y choca continuamente conmigo en los pasillos de la universidad aún cuando me ha visto** - aprieta los labios y hace una pausa.

La pelirroja parece tener algo que decir al respecto, y entonces la otra chica continúa.

**-Escucha yo...**- eleva la mirada para encontrarse con ese par de ojos azul oscuro que la observan con tristeza, una que no es capaz de apreciar -** Hum...¿Ibas a decir algo?**

**-Oh, nada importante. Continúa por favor -** cede con una sonrisa incómoda. La verdad es que le pican las ganas de levantarse, poner el dinero de su consumo sobre la mesa y marcharse cuánto antes de ahí, habiendo descubierto que se le sube el corazón a la garganta cada vez que la joven tiene algo que decir.

Es una chica bastante fría, a su parecer, y es obvio que no siente lo mismo que su amigo. Han transcurrido tres semanas desde su inesperada ruptura y ella parece completamente ajena a cualquier síntoma de sentimentalismo respecto al joven.

Y le es imposible no sentirse dolido por semejante hecho...porque es testigo de cuánto le está costando superar su relación.

Se hace una idea de cuánta la piensa, cuánto la extraña, porque le ha oído susurrar su nombre entre sueños, nombre que también se le escapa en suspiros inconscientes.

Y el muy idiota todavía guarda esperanzas de que la chica Tendo se arrepienta y vuelva a sus brazos llorando y suplicando su amor, aún cuando ni siquiera fue capaz de explicarle los motivos del por qué le abandonaba.

Ese idiota...¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de una mujer así?

**-...y por eso, sería bueno que se lo dijeras...**- termina de decir la chica, mirándola fijamente y sin ninguna expresión facial.

**-¿Eh? ¿Perdón? ¿Qué decías?** - cabecea, echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Se había perdido todo lo que ella había dicho.

Akane achica los ojos y se inclina un poco por sobre la mesa, mirándola inquisitiva.

**-¿Q-Qué haces?** - le dice la pelirroja, sintiéndose un poco intimidada por esa mirada castaña que la escudriña tan descaradamente.

La chica se acomoda en su asiento y sonriendo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, le dice:

**-Eres realmente muy bonita, Ranko. Seguro tienes a muchos chicos detrás tuyo.**

**-N-No es verdad** - desvía la mirada, verdaderamente incómoda.

-**¿Como que no?** - ríe levemente, y apunta a una mesa cercana a la de ellas -**¿Ves a esos chicos? No han dejado de mirarte**.

La pelirroja con el corazón brincando vertiginosamente en su pecho echa un vistazo a la mesa indicada. Esos chicos debieran tener relativamente su edad, y sonrieron al verla devolver la mirada.

Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y las ganas de salir de ahí son aún más fuertes que antes. Por ello es que se recuerda, de nuevo, por qué está en un bar compartiendo una mesa con una extraña chica que acaba de conocer.

...Oh Claro, Ryoga, su amigo, el mismo al que le debe cientos de favores. Puede aguantar un poco más, sólo un poco y entonces, antes de darse cuenta, ya se estarán despidiendo y cada uno se irá por su lado.

-**¿Por qué no vamos con ellos?** -le pregunta entusiasmada, la mujercita delante suyo-** ¿Cómo sabes si esta noche no te vas habiendo conocido al amor de tu vida?** - le sonríe, y cuando va a levantarse Ranko la sostiene por el brazo devolviéndola al asiento **- ¿Qué ocurre?**

**-Ocurre que no me interesan** - le responde más brusco de lo que hubiera querido, antes de dar un sorbo largo a su cerveza.

-**Oh...¿Te parecen tan feos?** -pregunta, mirándolos de nuevo -** Son bastante apuestos, Ranko.**

**-Saotome -** le dice con voz ronca, dejando la jarra sobre la mesa -**Mi apellido es Saotome. Te pediría que por favor me llamaras por mi apellido. No creo que tengamos el suficiente grado de confianza, ¿Sabes?**

**-¿y por qué no? Tengamos más confianza -** le sonríe -**Tu puedes decirme Akane y yo a ti Ranko.**

**-Tu...Siempre te tomas estas libertades** - le dice achicando un ojo, harto del comportamiento de la chica.

-**Mm...**- desvía la mirada antes de volver a enfocarla -** No, no siempre...Espera, ¿Saotome? ¡Qué curioso!...Hay un chico de mi facultad que tiene ese mismo apellido, y...Ahora que me fijo se parecen bastante...**

Probablemente en lo que llevan de convivencia, su compañera le habrá cortado el oxígeno más veces de las contadas en lo que lleva de vida.

**-Q-Quizás sea algún primo o algo así, jeje** - dice nerviosa, apretando con fuerza la jarra entre sus manos .**-¿C-Cómo se llama? Tal vez lo conozca.**

**-Sí, puede ser** -concede la chica -**Saotome Ranma, ¿Te suena?**

**-Mm...Jeje, no, no me suena para nada** - niega con la cabeza**- ¡Vaya! Tal vez seamos familiares lejanos o algo así...**

**-Qué bueno** - sonríe la chica **-Ese chico es todo un idiota -** y da el último sorbo de cerveza, acabando con su contenido.

La pelirroja arruga el ceño y traga con dificultad, sintiendo como si apretaran su estómago.

-**¿P-Por qué un idiota?**

**-No me agrada** -eleva los hombros y los encoge, arrastrándose un poco en su asiento hacia abajo.

_**"Pero si nunca hemos pasado de los saludos y esta chica me juzga como una persona desagradable, ¿Qué habrá visto Ryoga en ella?"**_; piensa la pelirroja, conteniendo las ganas de preguntar por el motivo porque sabe que, posiblemente, no toleraría la respuesta.

**-¿Te vas a tomar eso?** - pregunta Akane, apuntando a su cerveza.

Con una mano Ranko arrastra la jarra hacia ella, luego suspira y desvía la mirada.

-**¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu relación con Ryoga?** - insiste la pelirroja después de un rato, volviendo a enfocarla.

**-Fue muy aburrida -** contesta rápidamente después de tragar el líquido- **No te ofendas porque hable así de él, pero...era muy manipulable.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?** - le pregunta, aunque bien sabe la respuesta.

Hibiky Ryoga se desvivía por complacerla. Nunca le cuestionó nada. La seguía a donde ella quería ir y asentía a todo lo que decía.

**-Sentía que podía hacer lo que quisiera con él** - contesta mirándola fijamente, sin ninguna expresión facial - **Él decía que sí a todo lo que dijera. Nunca me contradijo a nada...hasta que perdí el interés.**

Ranko agacha la mirada hacia el cenicero ubicado en el centro de la mesa.

**-Pareces triste...** - opina Tendo después de un rato - **No deberías. Pensé que Ryoga te gustaba, ¿No es por eso que estás aquí? Deberías estar contenta porque no siento nada por él.**

**-Él es un buen chico...-**comienza diciendo, para luego enfrentarla mirándola a los ojos con tal sentimiento que provocó en ella un extraño escalofrío -** Y me da pena que no lo hayas sabido valorar como se lo merece, eso es todo.**

**-Pensé que habías venido para saber cual era mi posición en la vida de Ryoga para que tú lo conquistes, ¿A qué viene todo esto entonces? -** ríe entre dientes **-¿Ves como tenía razón, Ranko? ...Ryoga te pidió que vinieras a recabar información. Pues bien, te repito lo que te dije antes cuando no me prestabas atención...-** se inclina un poco sobre la mesa-** No me interesa Ryoga en lo más mínimo. Dile que cuide de no volverme a llamar borracho, ni de chocar conmigo en la universidad. Dile que lo supere de una vez porque nosotros no volveremos...Nunca.**

* * *

Ukyo se encuentra sentada en el sofá individual, inclinada hacia adelante y con sus manos entrelazadas entre sí.

Ryoga, un poco pálido, se encuentra apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, y al igual que su amiga, con la mirada en un punto fijo sin saber muy bien cómo responder, siendo las palabras suplicas por silencios de lástima, una que Hibiki soporta apenas.

Ranma había relatado como por veinte minutos la reunión con Tendo Akane, intentando se lo más textual posible en la conversación que sostuvo con la chica. Pero quizás, ha juzgar por el semblante de su compañero, fue demasiado "textual".

Y es que, ¿cómo hacer que un idiota a cuyo primer amor sigue atado, por fin desista? ¿No es acaso mas sano que aferrarse a una ilusión marchita?

La claridad le parece ser negada a su buen amigo, casi tanto como la dignidad propia.

Debiera ser un crimen abusar del amor ajeno.

Cómo explicar que semejante sentimiento pudiera otorgarse así sin más, después de un tiempo viendo hacia otra persona...

Hasta que de pronto se descubre uno profundamente enamorado, a tal punto de que ni el mejor abogado puede defender lo contrario.

Detenerse a pensar en lo linda que es su sonrisa, en lo gracioso de sus gestos, en la simpatía con que se expresa, a tal punto de hallar a esa otra persona del todo perfecta, y aún si se filtrase por casualidad un defecto en la percepción del enamorado, éste bien podría disfrazarlo de virtud.

Porque Hibiki Ryoga , es un amante empedernido del amor. Y cree en él, así como cree en todo lo demás.

¿No es esto cruel? ...¿No es cruel el amor en sí? Exponiendo a su emisor del modo más peligroso; ¿No es acaso de ilusos dar, y esperar recibir más o por igual?

Amar se vuelve dolor cuando es respondido con ingratitud. Amar, es una daga clavada directo en el alma, cuando por idiota llegas a caer en aquella ilusión óptica del corazón.

...Y Hibiki Ryoga es la clara prueba de ello.

Ukyo es la primera en reaccionar. Esboza una triste sonrisa dirigiéndose a Ryoga.

**-¿Ves? ...Te lo dije. Esa chica ya no piensa en ti.**

El aludido expulsa el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que el oji-azul acabara de hablar.

Camina hasta el amplio sofá para sentarse junto a su amigo, y darle una palmada en el hombro en son de agradecimiento.

-**Sé lo difícil que debió ser para ti vestirte de esa forma e ir hacia allá. Sé que odias tu maldición y aún así te utilicé para...-** guarda silencio y quita la mano del hombro de su compañero, antes de levantarse enseñando un semblante ensombrecido -**Quiero estar solo, lo siento. Nos vemos mañana, Ukyo.** -y sin más, abandona a pasos lentos aunque firmes la sala, llevando su corazón a rastras.

Ranma y Ukyo se quedan viendo unos instantes, uno frente al otro. La pena que sienten por su compañero herido se trasluce en sus gestos afligidos.

**-No debimos acceder a esto** - comenta Ranma, sintiéndose culpable, en parte, por haberse rendido ante la insistencia del moreno.

-**Yo pienso que era necesario, Ranma** - responde la chica - **Ryoga debe comprender de una vez por todas que él y esa chica no van a volver.**

El chico se encoge de hombros, desviando la mirada imaginándose el dolor que debiera estar sintiendo el muchacho que acaba de irse.

**-Además pudiste haber suavizado un poco las palabras** - acota sonriendo de medio lado **-Sigues siendo un locuaz muy torpe, Ranma.**

**-Puede ser, pero ¿Sabes? Aquella chica, Tendo, era muy extraña -**arruga la nariz **-No lo sé** - cabecea, hace un buen rato que le da vueltas a esa reunión.

**-Sí, lo es** - asiente la chica al recordarla.

-**Era... muy fría, Ukyo, es decir** - se acomoda mejor en el sofá, pensando en los mejores términos para describirla -** Era muy fría. Tú cuando acabaste tu relación con ese chico, Fuku, a las tres semanas todavía seguías sensible con el tema, pero ella parecía totalmente inmune al nombre de Ryoga. Sentí como si viviera en su propio mundo, como en una burbuja, y todo lo demás fuera sólo superficial.**

**-¡Vaya! -** exclama sorprendida la castaña** -¿Y desde cuando eres tan profundo para analizar a las personas?** - bromea la chica, para luego enseriarse y agregar **-Pero tienes razón, de hecho a mí me dio una impresión parecida cuando la conocí. Desde el principio supe que Akane no era para Ryoga.**

**-Ella me recordó a un robot** - dijo Ranma, totalmente serio.

Ukyo asiente, dando la razón a su compañero.

Ambos guardan silencio unos segundos, la verdad, desde que la castaña se le confesara al muchacho hace algo más de un mes, el ambiente entre ambos al quedar solos es, por decir lo menos, bastante tenso cuando los temas se agotan.

**-Esto...Yo...me voy, debo estudiar. Tengo examen pasado mañana y ...** - no completa la frase, más se apura en buscar su cartera.

Ranma, maldiciendo su propia incapacidad por dominar la situación, asiente y corre a la puerta para abrírsela a la chica.

Sin embargo, pese a la tensión circundante, cuando la castaña llega hasta la puerta le dedica una mirada extraña junto a las siguientes palabras:

-**No olvides que me gustas, Ranma -** se sonroja furiosamente -**Piensa... lo que te he dicho, por favor ¿Quieres?** - para terminar le dedica una sonrisa de labios torcidos antes de marcharse.

* * *

Es un martes soleado y caluroso.

Akane corre apurada por los pasillos de su facultad. Estudia pedagogía y llega tarde a su primera clase de la mañana. Bastante tarde a decir verdad.

El derramar leche sobre su camisa favorita y enfrascarse irremediablemente en la tediosa labor consiguiente de buscar otra, le robó preciados minutos de su tiempo, convirtiendo el momento en que revisó el reloj cuando estuvo lista en un solo arrebato de nerviosismo y olvidada urgencia.

Este día parece ser, para la apurada joven, de aquellos en que nada resulta, en que todo parece ser un solo agujero negro que atrapa y absorbe en un azar de continuos infortunios.

Al doblar en una esquina choca con otro cuerpo. Mas grande, mas duro...y el impacto fue tal que la lleva de bruces al suelo.

**-Auch...**-se queja la mujercita de contextura atlética, incorporándose mientras se soba la nuca.

**-Lo siento. No te vi** - responde una voz masculina que ella reconoce al instante.

Enseguida la chica eleva el rostro y su mirada se enreda en otra de color similar.

Ryoga le sonríe enseñando su colmillo característico, mientras le tiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse camuflando en su aire de benévolo indiscutible, la euforia que siente por habérsela topado.

_"Este día no puede empezar mejor";_ piensa el muchacho al chocar su tacto contra aquella mano suave y delicada que agarra la suya con una fuerza impensada.

**-Gracias y, lo siento, ha sido mi culpa esta vez -** se disculpa la chica en palabras rápidas, una atropellada oración que enseña su urgencia por seguir su camino...lo que, claro, el otro catalogaría _-no sin cierta presunción-_ como 'nerviosismo'.

Achicando la mirada, aprovecha el buen hombre para incomodar un poco a la chica, sintiéndose repentinamente, con poder sobre ella.

**-Sí, esta vez no he sido yo el que ha chocado contigo...**

Akane tuerce los labios antes de decir:

-**Claro. Ryoga, debo irme. Tengo clases y voy tarde** -y al pasar por su lado, él la sujeta por el brazo y la devuelve de un movimiento al sitio que ocupaba delante suyo -** ¿Sí? ¿tienes algo que decirme?** - arruga el ceño, soltándose de su agarre y alejándose un par de pasos.

Puede percibir su rabia, su renuencia y el rechazo en su mirada, y esto lo descoloca, le caliente la sangre y le hiela el alma.

-**¿Por qué?...** -musita con voz dolorosa-** Y-yo...**

**-No aquí** - cabecea la chica, pasándose la mano por el cabello en un gesto de total frustración - Estoy ocupada.

**-Pero...**- insiste agarrándola por los hombros, pero ella se suelta de inmediato antes de fijar en él una mirada repleta de odio que le encoge el corazón.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, vacía lo que hay en su mente respecto al joven.

**-¡Me molestas! ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Te estás convirtiendo en una verdaderamente molestia, Ryoga.**

_**"Te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia", "Te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia", "Te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia","Te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia", "Te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia".**_

Uno que otro estudiante se dirige a algún sitio sin prestarle demasiada atención al mortificado muchacho parado en mitad del pasillo, musitando una frase ininteligible.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

Pende la mitad de su cabellera con un listón amarillo y peina con sus dedos los mechones de cabellos que caen sueltos por sus hombros.

Ciertamente, nunca ha sido de aquellas chicas que llevan a todo sitio un espejo de bolsillo, ni de las que retocan coquetas su maquillaje en los bancos de las plazas públicas, pero de vez en cuando y como toda chica, según cree, gusta reafirmar un poco su seguridad en sí misma cuando la misma da indicios de decaer.

Y es que los ánimos estos últimos días no han sido los mejores...¿El motivo? Su cargante ex que insiste en revivirlo todo, en poner a gente en su contra, en pintarla como la malvada en la historia.

Pero, al menos, ella conoce la falsedad con que el buen Hibiki insiste en cubrir sus propias faltas. Parecer él la víctima de todo el asunto es, por supuesto, mas conveniente que convencerse y dar a entender al resto, que él mismo la guió por el camino del aburrimiento y la monotonía, y por tanto, a un rompimiento inminente.

Pellizca sus mejillas para darles color, antes de dirigir sus pasos a la puerta. Pasos cortos y un poco inseguros, porque la verdad pensar en Hibiki la pone un poco nerviosa.

Da la vuelta para avanzar por el pasillo en dirección a la última clase del día, cuando una figura le obstruye el paso, y ha juzgar por su pose : Manos en las caderas, rostro ladeado y mirar entrecerrado; sabe que no ha sido coincidencia encontrársela.

-**Ukyo** -pronuncia arrugando el ceño, haciéndose una idea del por qué es arribada de ese modo.

**-Akane, ¿Qué le hiciste ayer a Ryoga?** - habla en un tono golpeado, cruzada de brazos.

La de cabello azulado recién peinado entorna la mirada, sintiendo como si aquellas palabras hubiesen echado mas rocas a su espalda. De pronto, en lugar de asistir a clases sólo desea la privacidad de su habitación, la comodidad de su cama y que, si es posible, el sueño acuda pronto porque de lo contrario tal y como la noche anterior, arderá su mente en pensamientos inquietantes y memorias que hablan de resentimientos ajenos.

**-Le dije que me estaba pareciendo una molestia, y es verdad** - se sincera, elevando su tono de voz.

**-¿Tú sabes que él está sufriendo verdad? Pudiste ahorrarte tus palabras hirientes.**

**-Sí, pude** -concede Akane, encogiéndose de hombros**- Pero no quise, porque es hora de que él lo comprenda** - achica la mirada para agregar -**Él se victimiza, Ukyo, y ya estoy cansada.**

**-¿Qué dices?** - exclama la castaña avanzando hacia ella intimidante -**Tú no tienes corazón, Akane. No entiendo cómo un chico tan dulce como Ryoga pudo fijarse en una chica como tú.**

Se separa reflejando repulsión en su rostro, como si al acercarse más a ella, su personalidad pudiera contagiarse. Sin esperar por una respuesta, Ukyo le da la espalda y se va ...

Akane aprieta los labios y esconde las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario.

Arriba el cielo entre blanco y gris parece reflejar con ironía los ánimos, y la quietud del ambiente da escalofríos a quién se aferra a premoniciones climáticas.

* * *

Ranma camina con la bolsa llena de verduras en dirección al departamento. Tras acabar con sus clases fue a dejar su mochila y enseguida a conseguir mercadería.

Vivir en un sitio en que ambos son hombres es tarea dura. Suelen olvidar elementos importantes, o quizás "olvidar" no es precisamente el término a calificar la situación sino pereza y la espera a que el otro se canse y corra con las tediosas tareas que ambos insisten en eludir.

También es un hecho que el departamento pase hecho un desastre, que a veces transcurran días las prendas tendidas, que los platos y utensilios sucios pasen demasiado tiempo en el fregadero sin que ninguno de los dos se inmute en lo más mínimo, y que tal vez con un poco suerte se de la necesidad de requerir algún utensilio sucio, éste se busque en el fregadero y sólo éste sea lavado, discriminando al resto porque "mientras tanto" no se necesitan.

Suspira ...Aquel dicho antiguo de "Todo tiempo fue mejor" nunca le fue tan certero, nunca se apegó tanto a su realidad como la misma nostalgia que arrastra el dicho.

Antes su madre se encargaba de cocinar y mantener todo limpio y en su lugar lo que había en la vivienda...¡Ahhh, cuánto añora esos días! ...Tal vez pase a verla un día de estos. Seguro se siente muy sola.

La humedad le despierta de sus recuerdos gratos para devolverle el presente de modo desconcertante.

A lo lejos se oyen relámpagos y la lluvia ha hecho que todos los transeúntes corran de un lado a otro con sus maletines, carteras, o lo que tengan a mano sosteniéndolo sobre sus cabezas.

Ranma con una mano lleva su trenza hacia adelante y alcanza a verificar el rojizo de sus cabellos. Mira mas abajo y se fija en un prominente bulto a la altura del pecho.

Se pasa la mano por el rostro en señal de frustración, ¡Como detesta estos imprevistos! ...

Con ambas manos agarra mejor la bolsa y continúa su camino de pronto muy cabreado, pero a diferencia del resto, él... o ella, mejor dicho, no muestra ningún apuro por protegerse de la humedad. Camina muy tranquila, como lo hacía antes de la precipitación.

En esto...Alguien choca contra su espalda y, según lo que percibe, aquel segundo cuerpo cae de bruces hacia atrás.

La pelirroja, de baja estatura y grandes ojos azul oscuro, da la vuelta y tal es su sorpresa al encontrar en el suelo a la misma Tendo Akane, empapada y bastante pálida.

Contrayendo en su rostro en una expresión de ...¿Miedo? Retrocede un poco, pero es curioso que la misma urgencia por marcharse le clave los pies donde ahí mismo.

-**Saotome Ranko -** pronuncia Akane al enfocarla, y enseguida nota un particular detalle en ella.

**-Ho-Hola -** tartamudea, maldiciéndose para sus adentros mientras con una seguridad imaginaria vuelve hacia ella para extender su mano **-Lo siento ¿Te ayudo?**

Con una desconfianza extraña Tendo mira la mano que le es ofrecida, para luego pestañear seguido y esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado.

**-Gracias** - agarra la mano y tira de ella lo suficiente para ponerse de pie, luego recoge su mochila empapada- **Que coincidencia, no esperaba volver a verte.**

**-Yo tampoco** - contesta la pelirroja, asumiendo que esta es su oportunidad para irse de ahí **-¿No te pasó nada verdad? Esto... yo... me voy.**

Hace un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida, y da media vuelta. No alcanza a avanzar mas de cinco pasos cuando su camiseta roja es jalada desde atrás.

La pelirroja vuelve a enfrentarla con una sonrisa forzada.

**-¿Sí?**

La lluvia les pega mechones de cabello en el rostro, están completamente empapadas y con el frío calándoles hasta los huesos, sin embargo...

-**¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo sin decir nada?** - ya no queda rastro de gesto amable alguno.

Akane cabecea negativamente, sintiéndose tonta balbucea:

**-E-Es que yo...yo...lo siento, es ... ¡Olvídalo!** - exclama y pasa por al lado de ella caminando por delante, con su mochila agarrada a su espalda y mirando al frente.

Un pitido de un camión cuyas luces encendidas la alumbran. Akane voltea y abre sus ojos desmesuradamente conteniendo el aliento. Ya casi podía sentir el impacto final que culminaría en un accidente trágico, cuando un par de brazos delgados la abrazan, interponiéndose entre ella y el ruidoso camión... y luego...todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Abre sus ojos con lentitud. Le escuecen y siente deseos de rascarse los párpados.

Siente sus extremidades adormecidas y levemente adoloridas. La oscuridad del cuarto es absorbente, angustiante, casi maligna.

El olor a analgésicos se respira y le comunica que se encuentra en la habitación de un hospital.

Le duele el abdomen al intentar incoporarse. Intenta hablar pero su voz no es más que un susurro agónico lamentable.

Se siente cansado, como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida.

Opta por quedarse quieto.

Una extraña luz roja en el techo ...Observa la luz roja , la misma que comienza a asfixiarlo. Después de un rato, siente nauseas.

¿Qué ocurre? ...No da con el motivo del por qué está ahí, en esas circunstancias tan extrañas.

Recuerda de pronto, como un flechazo de luz, que en todos los cuartos de hospital hay _-o debiera haber-_ un dichoso botoncito para solicitar la presencia de alguna enfermera de turno.

Intenta mover el cuello, y aunque el movimiento le costó un quejido, consigue identificarlo. Es un botón rojo parpadeante, y se pregunta cómo es que no lo vio antes.

Duelen sus hombros al mover su brazo y duele su abdomen al flexionarse un poco, pero finalmente, consigue presionarlo.

Nunca ha sido una persona religiosa, pero ora en silencio porque el botón haya funcionado.

Tuerce los labios.

Después de unos minutos de calma y quietud en que la luz roja atrajo su atención visual irremediablemente, la puerta se abre y la luz se enciende.

Lo primero que hace es cerrar con fuerza los ojos. El impacto de la luz repentina dañó su vista unos instantes.

-**Señor Saotome ...**- pronuncia una mujer de voz rasposa.

Abre los ojos y parpadea seguido antes de enfocar a una mujer de avanzada edad, de labios rojos y cabello gris, que lo mira con atención antes de esbozar una sonrisa de dientes amarillos y desgastados.

-**Bienvenido, señor Saotome. Ha sido una pelea larga la suya.**

**-¿Larga? ... -** alcanza a decir el chico, de modo apenas audible.

-**Cinco años, mi vida, cinco años.**

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Observa con cierta aprensión, el corazón encogido y el miedo acaparando sus sentidos, el cartón entre sus dedos.

2018...Según dice; 15 de Agosto 2018.

De pronto le falta el aire ... Su corazón late a mil por hora y extrañas sensaciones que no sabe identificar lo embargan torrentes.

¡¿Qué es esto?! ...Ya preguntó si acaso se trataba de algún programa de aquellos que buscan a una víctima para ridiculizarla por televisión, pero sólo consiguió que un par de enfermeras que llegaron a tomar su pulso, le mirasen con una irritante compasión afligida.

Le hablaron durante mucho rato de que todo era absolutamente normal, que ocurría 'todos los días' , y sin embargo, no quisieron aclararle qué le trajo ahí. Era notorio el hecho de que cuidaban no hablar más de la cuenta. Sí, le hicieron saber que había vivido en estado de coma durante cinco años, a lo que agregaron para suavizar el golpe, que es un milagro que haya vuelto porque muchos no lo consiguen. Para finalizar todo su discurso, le informaron que su doctor llegaría en menos de una hora y que él es el indicado para dar respuesta a sus demás dudas, acto seguido, abandonaron el cuarto un poco nerviosas.

No puede recordar por más que se esfuerza el por qué se encuentra ahí. El último recuerdo que tiene es haber ido a buscar mercadería ...¿Y Ryoga?

¿Ryoga y Ukyo? ¿Dónde están? ... ¿Qué hay de su madre? ...

Un pinchazo en la sien lo distrae. Arroja el calendario al suelo rabioso y se restriega los ojos. Tal vez así se le vayan las ganas de llorar.

Rato después, efectivamente, un hombre de aspecto bonachón se presenta en el cuarto. Tiene una sonrisa simpática y unos anteojos como tapas de botella delante de sus ojos medio ciegos.

-**Es un milagro que estés vivo!** - exclama el médico nada más verle, extendiendo sus brazos.

Ranma le dice:

**-Doctor... por favor...** -la aflicción se muestra en su rostro **-Ayúdeme a entender lo que está ocurriendo aquí.**

* * *

El hombre se sienta a los pies de la camilla, mirándolo fija y seriamente.

Ranma traga duro, expectante , nervioso, ansioso, temeroso.

**-Tuviste un accidente junto a una chica.**

**-¿Una chica?** - lo interrumpe extrañado **-¿Qué chica?**

**-Tendo Akane** - pronuncia el médico **-Ella ha pagado el hospital todo este tiempo y te viene a ver muy seguido. Todavía recuerdo el día del accidente. ella también llegó aquí herida ¡Pero no tanto como tú! ...Y apenas recuperó la consciencia, recuerdo que preguntó por ti.**

**-Tendo Akane-** repite el chico, torciendo los labios mientras cabecea negativamente .**-N-No la recuerdo.**

El chico agacha la mirada y guarda silencio. Aquel nombre no le suena para nada.

De pronto, sólo desea que alguien conocido cruce esa puerta...desea ver un rostro familiar, una sonrisa reconfortante de alguien que le quiere, un abrazo que lo proteja momentáneamente de esta pesadilla insólita.

**-Justo como creía -**suspira el médico, pero cuando iba a explicar el motivo, Ranma le interrumpe con la urgencia arrastrando sus palabras.

-**Por favor doctor, cuénteme lo que ocurrió - **le solicita, firme.

**-Llegaste aquí hace poco más de cinco años con muchas y diversas lesiones. Un camión los atropelló a ambos. Tus costillas, piernas y brazos; estuviste mucho tiempo enyesado...Gracias a Dios con el tiempo comenzaste a sanar. Desgraciadamente no traigo conmigo los papeles que contienen los detalles de tu condición de aquella fecha** -hace una corta pausa antes de continuar- **Un mes después tuviste una crisis y caíste en coma, hicimos todo lo que pudimos pero fue todo en vano.**

Ranma guarda silencio unos instantes, procesando la información.

Al parecer un accidente hace algo más de cinco años le llevó ahí. Un estúpido camión le arrancó de tajo poco más de cinco años de su vida, y hoy, tras haber despertado de semejante inconsciencia, se percibe envuelto en una incertidumbre terrorífica.

-**¿Que hay de mi familia? ¿Mi madre...?** - le faltó el aire para completar la oración **-Mi madre ella... ¿Dónde...?**

El médico se remueve incómodo.

Pese a que lleva años ejerciendo su profesión nunca ha conseguido dominar la oratoria. Tose disimuladamente, antes de responder.

-**Ella no venido desde hace como tres años, Ranma** -coloca una mano sobre su hombro** -Yo... No conozco el motivo, no suelo involucrarme en la vida personal de mis pacientes.**

¿Que su madre no ha ido a visitar a su hijo en coma durante tres años? ...Ranma agranda sus ojos ante la posibilidad de que su madre, tal vez haya...

Niega con la cabeza. No, no...su corazón late vertiginosamente y su necesidad por certezas se vuelve más y más profunda.

**-¿Nadie ha venido a verme en todo este tiempo, doctor? ¿Salvo aquella chica?** -le pregunta con voz cansina, como si de pronto se hubiese agotado inmensamente.

El médico cabecea, sintiendo lástima por su paciencia.

-**¿Ryoga...y Ukyo ellos? ...** - aprieta los labios sin terminar la frase.

-**¿Ryoga y Ukyo?** - arruga el ceño el médico, haciendo memoria **-Recuerdo que cuando recién te internaron venían a verte dos universitarios con frecuencia, pero hace mucho tiempo no vienen.**

Ranma traga grueso, desviando la mirada, perdiéndose en sus propias cavilaciones. Sus amigos...¿Le olvidaron? ...¿Le dejaron solo en ese estado de coma en que estaba?

Cinco años...

**-¿Hablamos sobre tu condición? ...Ranma?...**

El médico mueve las manos frente a su rostro, queriendo devolverlo a la tierra.

Ha sido mucha información por el momento. El joven prácticamente acaba de despertar, y seguro le quedan muchas cosas por asimilar todavía.

Está por ponerse de pie y comentarle sobre los exámenes médicos a realizar, cuando Saotome vuelve a hablar, esta vez mirándolo con extrañeza en su faz.

**-Necesito ver a Tendo Akane.**

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

Apenas le dieron de alta, se dirige al departamento que solía compartir con Hibiki Ryoga, pero grande es la sorpresa que se lleva cuando lo encuentra vacío y a nombre suyo.

Ha telefoneado a Ryoga y a Ukyo, pero los dos han cambiado sus números telefónicos, ¡Lógico!

En el hospital no pudieron contactarse con la tal Tendo Akane los días en que permaneció ahí.

Debe acostumbrarse a la idea de que no tiene más veintitrés años sino veintiocho. Que ya no es el muchacho de universidad sino un hombre maduro de estudios inconclusos.

Le resulta increíble...Es como si de un segundo a otro hubiera despertado en un futuro solitario, distinto, ajeno. Encontrándose con otro sujeto al mirarse al espejo.

El mundo cambia y ha avanzado sin acordarse de él, quién dormido en una camilla ha vivido como estancado en el tiempo.

¡Y maldición! Siente como si le hubieran robado un pedazo de vida insalvable. Se siente víctima de una pesadilla espantosa.

Y es que ni siquiera recuerda el momento del accidente. Hay un lapso de oscuridad que separa su presente de aquel pasado al que se aferra.

"Todo tiempo pasado fue mejor"; recuerda haber pensado poco antes del accidente, y creyó iluso que en aquel tiempo le venía como anillo al dedo...¡JA! Si supiera! ...

Si tan sólo hubiera adivinado que su vida daría un giro así de drástico.

Su madre tampoco contesta sus llamados...¿Será posible que le haya olvidado? .Mañana por la mañana irá a verla. Seguro estará feliz de ver a su hijo sano.

Mientras tanto, estar tarde transcurre lenta, monótona, silenciosa.

Nada de risas, nada de vidas amorosas ventiladas, nada de graciosas anécdotas, nada de peleas por quién le toca cocinar...No hay nada.

Salvo él, los muebles y su depresión adherida al alma.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Un mes después...

Llaman a la puerta. Seguro es el maldito cartero a traer las facturas del mes.

Chequea el reloj sobre la mesilla de noche: 11:25 am.

Se despereza sobre su cama. Ya el adolescente torpe pensará que no hay nadie en el departamento, deslizará sus cartas por debajo de la puerta y se irá.

En el suelo descansan un par de botellas vacías, las cortinas cerradas y en el aire se respira olor a cama deshecha.

Siguen llamando a su puerta. Ranma lanza un gruñido, se restriega los ojos y se incorpora sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Anoche bebió en exceso, otra vez. Culpa de los achaques existenciales y de los recuerdos con engañoso gusto a presente.

¿Qué podía hacer él? Solo como estaba ...con una botella de vino, de pie y admirando la noche estrellada tras una ventana cerrada, sin ánimos de abrirla para sentir siquiera una tenue brisa chocar contra su piel, y quizás, si aquella noche le prestara una pizca de suerte, le hiciera sentir más vivo...y más lejos del escozor de lo perdido.

Pero él... No, él prefiere sentir el dolor, SENTIRLO totalmente. Tocar él mismo la herida, para que nunca sane.

Y tal vez así, haga del dolor una costumbre en su vida, una costumbre que de tanto doler en el futuro ya no duela.

Y así es como iniciara una nueva ronda de copas, así como la otra noche. Maldiciendo su vida, ...maldiciendo haber despertado, ¿Para qué si se encontraría con ESTO?!

Amigos desaparecidos y una madre muerta. A lo lejos, el hombre que ya había bebido entre siete y ocho copas, alcanza a divisar una estrella fugaz atravesar el cielo.

Y un deseo fue murmurado entre sus labios en la jerga propia de los ebrios; un deseo que ahora no recuerda haber pedido.

Esta mañana el sol se filtra por las cortinas claras, acalorando el desordenado cuarto. En el aire sofocante de ahí se respira olor a cama deshecha.

Se sienta en el borde del colchón, murmurando improperios hacia aquel que golpea la puerta ahora más fuerte que al principio.

Se levanta, busca la bata que cuelga en la puerta y se la acomoda escondiendo su bóxer acuadrille, y la camiseta de tirantes blanca que ocupa para dormir.

Camina en dirección a la puerta evadiendo los objetos que obstruyan su camino, golpeándose de paso el dedo meñique al no prestar atención a la pata del sofá.

Suelta un gruñido y un nuevo improperio. Esto sumado a que los golpes a su puerta se le agría todavía más el ánimo; se apura a abrir la dichosa puerta para encarar del peor humor al maleducado del otro lado.

Se encuentra con una mujer de larga cabellera azulada, ojos castaños y tez pálida, que lo mira expectante, sorprendida. Y el hombre percibe una cierta emoción en aquel brillo peculiar que atravesara súbitamente sus ojos agrandados.

Pero aún así, ninguna impresión suya pudo impedir que la rudeza con que expone lo siguiente:

-¡¿Quieres romperme la puerta o QUÉ...? - sus palabras mueren cuando la joven mujer se lanza a sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, como si le hubiera esperado durante mucho tiempo y ahora no aguantase la emoción de que por fin llegase a su encuentro.

-Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado, Ranma - le murmura la joven, vestida formalmente por cierto.

Sobra decir que todo resquicio de mal humor le es drenado por la algarabía silenciosa de la mujer que ahora tiene entre los brazos.

Mas por humanidad que por verdadero sentimiento responde al abrazo, preguntándose por la identidad de su sensible visita y el motivo que la llevara a su departamento para saludarlo de aquel modo tan íntimo y efusivo.

Alcanza a oír sus sollozos ahogados siente como si el corazón se le subiera a la garganta...Ella llora contra su pecho, humedeciendo ligeramente su bata de dormir.

-**Tú... Tu eres...** -comienza diciendo el chico, comenzando a ponerse nervioso.

La mujer se separa de él, un poco, sólo para alzar su rostro lloroso y enredar su mirada con aquella otra.

Sus ojos grises, los que en el pasado secretamente admiraba, ahora la enfocan con extrañeza y confusión, y la certeza de que no la reconoce de súbito atraviesa su consciencia.

Cinco años son cinco años, después de todo. Por ello es que con una sonrisa que no llegara a sus labios temblorosos, pronuncia con voz enronquecida por el llanto y la emoción:

**-Tendo Akane.**

**-¡Oh! ¿La chica con quién tuve el accidente?! -** se sobresalta, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras la agarra por los hombros, alejándola de sí...O mejor dicho, 'aprovechando para alejarla de sí'.

La mujer se seca una lágrima y sostiene su mirada durante segundos que al joven le supieron eternos.

Entonces ella vuelve a separar sus labios cogiendo aire para decir algo, lo cual vuelve a despertar los nervios del joven quién jura estar a punto de oír un mensaje revelador y trascendental de parte de aquella desconocida llorosa que tanto afecto parece dedicarle.

**-Tú...**- sorbetea por la nariz - **Apestas.**

Nada de revelador y mucho menos trascendental. Es lógico que su aliento apeste, y seguro que emana un hedor a cama deshecha insoportable.

Aquella chica resulta ser muy impredecible.

* * *

Un Ranma de dientes cepillados y recién bañado, vistiendo unos jeans y una camiseta roja, entra en la sala donde lo espera la extraña fémina que arribara a su casa hace cuarenta minutos exactos.

Ella lo observa desenvolverse en pasos largos mientras que con una toalla seca sus largos cabellos negros, y lo observa casi sin pestañear, como si al mínimo cierre de ojos él fuera a desaparecer.

-**No puedo creer...que por fin hallas despertado** - murmura la joven mujer con una incipiente sonrisa.

**-Y ya me bañé** - añade, sin saber qué otra cosa decir. Se sienta en el sofá frente a ella y le dice: - **Bien, puedes contarme.**

Seguidamente, el hombre se hace la trenza que acostumbraba ocupar, con dedos rápidos y hábiles condicionados por una costumbre que seguro lleva años.

**-Eso no se hace, todavía tienes el cabello húmedo** - hace notar Akane, arrugando el ceño ligeramente en desaprobación.

-**¿Y qué? Toda la vida lo he hecho así -** le contesta, sin entender por qué debiera tolerar que una desconocida le hiciera semejante observación, por tanto y antes de que ella conteste, él se adelanta diciendo: **-Puedes contarme. **

**-¿Contarte qué? -** ladea el rostro, ahora es ella quién luce extrañada y confundida.

Ranma cae en la cuenta de que no era ese el propósito por el que la mujer tomara un desvío hacia su residencia...¿Entonces, cuál?

**-Sobre el accidente, por supuesto. No lo recuerdo, al menos no los detalles. No tengo idea de lo que hacía en ese momento y de cómo no me fijé en el camión, yo suelo ser muy atento, no me lo explico. Y tampoco recuerdo. nada sobre ti, ¿Quién eres tú?**

**-¿T-te refieres a que no me reconoces?** - le pregunta apretando sus puños sobre su regazo y agrandando un poco más sus ojos ante la expectativa.

-**No te recuerdo** - contesta.

Para la joven aquella fue la confirmación a unas dudas que temía formularse aún en su mente.

En el hospital nadie le habló dee amnesia, según tiene entendido, los exámenes realizados a Saotome arrojaron buenos resultados.

Sólo se le mencionó un nombre extraño en el que no reparó. La noticia de que Saotome hubiera despertado le acaparó todos los sentidos y despertó emociones intensas, a tal punto de que acabó sentada en el asiento más próximo susurrando una hilera de gracias entre lágrimas de felicidad.

Sin embargo, esto que se le dice ahora la descolocó por completo.

Tras unos segundos en que inconscientemente contuvo la respiración, expulsa dicho aire retenido en un suspiro largo y pesado. Aturdida, pende un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

**-¿No recuerdas... ?** - repite parpadeando seguido, y de repente una vergüenza visceral le nace abrasadora.

**-¿Qué ocurrió ese día?** - le pregunta el hombre sin darle mucha importancia al hecho de no recordarla, y completamente ajeno a las emociones que invaden a su acalorada visita.

Akane agacha la mirada, sintiéndose insignificante frente a las prioridades del joven.

Aunque la verdad, tampoco es que debiera ser para más relevante de lo que es para él, ¿Por qué, si antes ni siquiera eran amigos? ...Y aún así le importa más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir.

Contestar "Ah sí, tú me salvaste la vida y gracias a mí perdiste como cinco años de tu vida", no es una opción si no desea ganarse su odio.

Por tanto prefiere ignorar este 'ínfimo' detalle. Si el hombre no recuerda todo, ¿por qué negarle una nueva vida libre de rencores?!.

**-Llovía, había mucha agua así que el hombre del camión perdió el control y nos chocó a ambos, no hay mucho que saber** - contesta la chica con voz monótona.

**-¿Qué? Pero esa es una respuesta muy vaga** - reclama el susodicho, dejando la toalla húmeda sobre el reposa brazos del sofá individual-**¿Quién eres tú y qué relación tienes conmigo? ¿Por qué pagaste el hospital todo este tiempo? **

La peli-azul guarda silencio unos instantes, sopesando la interrogante y barajando sus posibles respuestas.

-Éramos novios - se decide por decir, finalmente.

-¡¿Novios?! - exclama el otro exaltado, echándose hacia atrás -¡No te creo!

-¡Oye, me ofendes! - exclama ella, para luego admitir en tono de derrota - Bueno, está bien... No somos novios.

-No puedo confiar en ti - sentencia el hombre enseriándose -No conozco realmente el motivo, pero que sepas que te pagaré hasta el último centavo.

Akane cabecea negativamente, y es que lo último que le interesa es recibir el dinero invertido. Después de todo, él le salvó la vida...después de todo, es ella la causa de todo.

Tantas veces deseó ferviente repetir esa tarde lluviosa. Tantas veces repasó aquel acontecer, cuidando siempre no de olvidar detalle alguno,conteniendo dicho recuerdo aprehendido con fiereza a su memoria.

Cinco años le han servido para hundirse cada vez más en la incomprensión, el razonamiento no tiene cabida para interpretaciones certeras cuando éstas se basan en pensamientos y emociones ajenas, ¿Qué habrá pensado aquel sujeto, con el que apenas sostenía una relación de 'conocidos', con el cual -al menos cuando se presentaba con el género sexual con que llegó al mundo - no se llevaba bien? ...

¿Por qué salvarla? ¿Por qué arriesgar su vida por una, prácticamente, desconocida?

Tras tanto meditar el asunto, llegó a la conclusión cierta noche de insomnio, que él es un ser especial. No está segura si aquella convicción llegara antes o después de haber asumido sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lo visitaba seguido, aunque por cuestiones de universidad y luego laborales, las visitas se fueron distancia unas de otras, pero no obstante, siempre se mantuvo ahí, atenta y vigilante para aquel cuyo cuerpo reposara durmiente hundido en una inconsciencia de futuro incierto.

Al principio lo visitaba acongojada por la culpa. Se sentaba a su lado y no había sino lástima en su mirada y en el tacto de sus dedos contra aquella mano grande, tibia e inmóvil. Llenaba jarrones de flores y globos de helio, como para cubrir un poco la culpa.

Se disculpó tantas veces como pudo con la señora Saotome, una mujer que -a diferencia de lo que creía - sonrió sin retirar la mirada de su único hijo, diciendo estar muy orgullosa de él, que de esa forma es como fue criado; agregó además que no se preocupara, y que confía en la fortaleza de su vástago, en su pronto despertar y que ella 'como protegida de su hijo' debiera hacer lo mismo.

Y así es como junto con la señora Saotome, Akane entabló una amistosa relación. A ambas se les escapaba la tarde en visitas, tejiendo o hablando de sus vidas, en un intento por mitigar un poco la pena y ahogar la soledad en una camaradería pura y sincera.

No obstante, la mujer de edad relativamente avanzada falleció dos años después del accidente que las uniera. Al parecer, las sonrisas y la fortaleza que mostraba la mujer, se agotaba al llegar a casa...Una maldita casa de silencios, de ecos, una casa que hablaba de recuerdos lejanos y futuros tristes. La mujer murió de pura pena.

Después de aquella muerte que consiguió afectarla tanto, Akane intentó ir a visitarle mas seguido. Le contaba historias, anécdotas, sus problemas familiares...todo se lo confiaba a él.

Incluso a veces, simplemente no decía nada. Podía permanecer horas en silencio, sólo concentrada en su pecho alzarse y bajar al son de su respiración pausada.

Y un día cualquiera se sorprendió contemplándola absorta, completamente enamorada. Sin necesidad de gestos, ni de miradas, ni de palabras dulces.

Un día se sorprendió acariciando su mejilla tibia, con una ternura inesperada, nueva. De pronto, quiso besarlo, abrazarlo, llorar en su regazo por la confusión que sentía y de la que él era causante.

Estaba enamorada y lo sigue estando hasta el día de hoy, por esto es que está tan contenta de verle... ¿Él no la recuerda? Está bien, entonces ella elaboraría junto a él nuevas memorias, unas que sean permanentes. Memorias en las que ella sería querida de igual forma que como lo quiere a él.

La confesión la tiene atorada en la garganta, pugnando por manifestarse impetuosa.

¿Y qué si lo dice? ...Lo mira y en sus ojos se revela la verdad, su verdad, la misma que ahora compartiría con él.

-**Yo te amo** - confiesa, mirándolo fijamente y ya sin vergüenza alguna -**Cuando te visitaba yo...comencé a sentir cosas muy profundas por ti, ¿Sabes?**

Y en cuando lo dice una extraña calidez le es engendrada, como si aquella mujer hubiera formado parte importante de su vida hace mucho tiempo. No obstante, todavía no confía en ella plenamente.

-**La relación que teníamos hace cinco años...** - insiste, con voz cansina, tras descubrirse - **¿Cuál era, Tendo?**

**-Mmm...De engaños -**murmura la chica -**Tú me engañaste haciéndome creer que eras una chica, cuando en realidad, eres un chico. Aunque ya te conocía de chico, pero yo pensaba que eran dos personas distintas.**

**-¿Te engañaba?** - arruga el ceño -**¿ Y por qué haría yo algo así?**

-**Para ayudar a Ryoga**- emblanquece los ojos- **yo era su novia.**

Y a pesar de que anteriormente había decidido mentir, la verdad le fluye como quién no acostumbra prestarse a la mentira.

**-¿Tu eras novia de Ryoga? -** le pregunta sobresaltado. Ryoga...¿Había tenido una novia así de bella?

**-Un segundo... -** comienza la chica, mirándolo inquisitivamente **-A mí...** - se apunta a sí misma -** ¿Fue a la única a la que olvidaste?**

**-Al parecer... sí** - achica el ojo derecho, concordando con ella en lo extraño del asunto -**El médico me explicó que se debió a que el accidente fue algo muy traumante para mí y que mi cerebro lo bloqueó para protegerme, y bueno, como tú estabas en ese momento, tú también desapareciste de mi memoria. Es complicado... -** se encoge de hombros.

La complejidad que constituye al ser humano dejó de sorprenderle hace mucho tiempo. Su padre, quién falleció muchos años antes, era un respetado médico cirujano y recuerda aquellas noches en que, en lugar de llenar su mente y corazón de fantasías inverosímiles, le contaba sobre lo impresionante del ser humano. Que, por ejemplo, la mayoría de los seres humanos ocupamos un insignificante porcentaje de todo el potencial que nuestro cerebro tiene, la capacidad de distinguir entre cientos y cientos de colores de tonos distintos, un sistema inmunológico tan 'hecho a la medida' ...y también, le hablaba sobre el misterioso surgir de la vida, le hablaba de que las emociones y sentimientos no tienen cabida en lo científico, que no es sino el alma lo que alberga no sólo dichas complejidades sino además los más fondeados secretos y personalidades de cada ser viviente.

En tanto, Akane bufa sintiéndose en cierto modo ofendida con el asunto.

-**Es injusto.-** pronuncia, cortando de tajo el recuerdo de aquel hombre calvo y sonriente de la memoria de Ranma.

-**Bueno y qué...¿Nos llevábamos bien? ¿Dónde...-** carraspea -**Dónde está Ryoga ahora?**

**-¿Ryoga? Yo qué se** - se encoge de hombros **-Y ...La verdad es que no, al menos, no cuando eras chico. Cuando te conocí de chica, sí, nos llevamos bien, aunque sólo me encontré contigo dos veces.**

Ranma rasca su mejilla derecha, y sin mirarla insiste:

-**¿De verdad no sabes nada de Ryoga? ...¿Y que hay de Ukyo?**

Akane agacha la mirada y juguetea con sus dedos, incómoda. Guarda silencio unos segundos, mientras tras sus ojos se desarrollan recuerdos añejos.

**-Cuando ocurrió todo tus amigos estaban muy afligidos, y claro, ellos...-** carraspea **-Ellos creían que tú me habías salvado así que me culpaban, bueno en realidad sólo era Ukyo. Por ese tiempo Ryoga todavía seguía enamorado de mí** -frunce los labios y se topa con un par de ojos grises fijos en ella.

**-¿Ellos... me visitaban?**

Le parece ansioso, como si de pronto el hombre hubiese centrado sobre ella toda su atención.

¿Tan relevante es para él?. Akane le queda viendo unos segundos, sin parpadear.

**-Por favor dime la verdad, yo...Ellos... -** se muerde el labio inferior, y es obvio para la chica que se siente abandonado.

**-Te iban a ver seguido** -contesta finalmente - **Pero no puedo darte mucha información de ellos, nunca fui muy cercana. Lo más probable es que a estas alturas ya hayan egresado de sus carreras y se hayan ido.**

**-¿Ido? ¿A dónde?** - arruga el ceño, interesado.

Akane se encoge de hombros.

Y entonces Saotome recuerda que Ukyo solía hablarle de que al egresar de su carrera, deseaba ejercer en el sur. Ella nació en aquellas regiones lluviosas y su deseo era volver a su tierra natal.

Hibiki, por otro lado, no recuerda haberle oído hablar sobre lo que haría en el futuro. El despistado muchacho se aventuraba en discursos sobre la poca solidez que posee esto mismo, porque el futuro bien puede ser mas corto de lo que presuntuosamente se cree, y mientras se elaboran planes para futuro, la muerte puede estarse frotando las manos y enseñando su más ancha sonrisa, ahí, a la vuelta de la esquina.

**-Puedes contar conmigo, ¿Sabes?** - habla la mujer, con una media sonrisa -**Para todo lo que desees, yo siempre siempre estaré disponible para ti.**

**-Gracias, esto... -** se remueve en su sitio, conmovido por las dulces palabras que acaba de recibir así como por aquella mirada que corrobora la veracidad de su afecto. Siente un profundo deseo por conocer más de ella, por tanto vuelve a insistir **-¿Puedes contarme más sobre nuestra relación de antes? Ya sabes, digo para hacerme una idea de quién eres. Y...¿Por qué vistes así? Trabajas en algún banco o algo?.**

La peli-azul echa un vistazo a su atuendo formal, y luego le sonríe.

**-Oh no, es mi uniforme de trabajo. Soy maestra.**

El hombre enarca ambas cejas. Es evidente que la mujer que le acompaña en calidad de visita inesperada, posee un aura de madurez que dista en profundidad con la inocencia que enseña el brillo alegre de su mirada.

A simple vista resulta una mujer 'normal'. Sin un encanto particular; No es de aquellas mujeres altas de largas y perfectas piernas, ni es dueña de ademanes coquetos ni de la voz más suave.

Nota el hombre al fijarse un poco más, en que trae poco maquillaje

Y aún así, ...Le resulta preciosa. Una mujer hermosa, y que según parece, independiente. Dicha belleza no se aboca a ayuda alguna superficial, sino a lo encantadora de su sonrisa y a la gracia con que se expresa al hablar.

De pronto, se siente irremediablemente atraído hacia ella, quién en un pasado fuese la novia de su amigo... Un amigo lejano.

No la recuerda, pero bien podrían elaborar recuerdos juntos. Unos mejores.

**-¿Te parece si...vamos a tomar una copa esta noche? -** le sonríe el hombre, a sabiendas de una respuesta afirmativa, la misma que le es confirmada con el sonrojo tenue que osara a cubrir las mejillas antes pálidas de su acompañante.

Sin saberlo él, su deseo olvidado que murmuró la noche anterior a cierta estrella fugaz, le ha sido concedido. Una nueva oportunidad ha llegado a su vida moldeada en la figura de una mujer que le tiende su mano, ofreciendo su calidez y el cariño que viene necesitando desde hace mucho tiempo, posiblemente desde mucho antes de aquel accidente que uniera su vida con la de ella... Para siempre.

FIN


End file.
